Dale cuerda a la caja de Musica (Puppet-Nightmarionne)
by Kuomi-Kun
Summary: La música es una de las cosas que Puppet adora, pero más que nada, algo de lo que no se puede liberar. Mantiene su sanidad. Liberarla de sus sueños desgarradores e hirientes antes que la locura la consuma, una cosa que solo Golden podía hacer. Y desde entonces sabrían todos porque la música nunca debe parar de sonar, a menos que quieras que todo se rebaje a una PESADILLA.


¿Nunca tuvieron la sensación de que alguien los seguía? ¿Nunca surgió de ustedes ese mal que es temido por todos? Ese mal que te ordena dañar, matar entre otras cosas, a las personas que más quieres…Pues eso le estaba pasando exactamente a la azabache, ya sabrán de quien hablo, ¿Quién más seria? La Marioneta madre del famoso oso dorado, La mujer que sobrevivió a un amor toxico para estar con su amor verdadero…De esa misma hablo, Puppet…La dulce azabache amable con todos, generosa e honesta, Pues resulta que Springtrap había llegado y a la semana lo habían perdonado por lo que había pasado en el pasado...Menos una persona..." –¿Cómo se supone que perdone a la persona que me separo de mi Hijo? – Decía cada vez para ella misma mientras crujía sus dientes."

Así es, La Azabache aun ni siquiera hablaba con el conejo dorado, Pero algo le resultaba raro…Cuando él había llegado, y no le había pasado lo mismo a ella sola, No señores, algunos Animatronicos se habían quejado de que se escuchaban ruidos en algunas salas, Hasta le paso a Freddy, el solo dijo que se escuchó el mismo cantar a las 03:00 A.m, Lo que es raro…Ya que cuando no está el guardia ellos descansan, La señorita Mangle había dicho que escuchaba su Radio-Frecuencia en su cabeza sin parar y que prácticamente la estaba volviendo Loca.

La Azabache, por otra parte no se quedaba atrás, Ella escuchaba la canción de su caja musical todas las noche, así que cuando estaba sola y la escuchaba atrás suyo no se quejaba, eso no era molesto…sino tranquilizador, Pero no dudo a ir a hablar con el conejo dorado para plantar las quejas de sus Niños, así que un día tomo los ánimos y fue, y cuando llego…la sorpresa que se llevó a ver ahí a su ex –novio, Escucharon bien…Shadow Freddy estaba sentando en el sillón en la Habitación del nuevo.

–¿Qué rayos haces aquí? –Pregunto con desprecio la azabache, Mientras que se escuchaba una risa por parte de la sombra.

–Eso mismo te pregunto…–Suspiro con malicia y se levantó acercándose a ella. – No sabes ni cuanto te extraño…

–Owwwwww, ¿Qué paso? Ni Shadyn te creyó el jueguito que me hiciste a mi…¿Fue eso? –Se Burló refiriéndose a la conejita de sombras, Mientras que el de frente apretaba los nudillos con fuerza.

–¿Y eso a ti que te importa? –Se alejó un poco aun apretando con fuerza los nudillos. – Te golpearía aquí mismo…

–Pobrecito–Rio la azabache, Los dos sabían que si la golpeaba o si le hacía alguna cosa, Shadow iba a tener una Linda "Cita" por así decirlo con Golden…–Como sea…¿Dónde está el conejo dorado? –Pregunto, recordando porque había venido.

–¿Me ves con cara de que lo se? –Pregunto sentándose en el sofá nuevamente, Él también había visto cosas raras como los demás, Pero después de lo ocurrido nadie le preguntaba nada. – Lo único que sé es que el…

–¿Por qué tan seguro? –Pregunto Seria la azabache, Mientras que se apoyaba en la puerta cruzándose de brazos.

–…Presentimiento, Es el…o tu–La señalo con una mueca de acusador, Mientras que la azabache rodeaba los ojos.

–Tu mismo te hiciste la vida imposible, Tocarme fue tu delito y ahora lo estas pagando en la soledad.. –Dijo defendiéndose, Para ver como la sombra negaba y negaba.

–Nunca fuiste lista, ¿Verdad? –Pregunto, Mientras que logro que la azabache chocara sus dientes para parar la Furia que sentía en ese momento, Lo que era raro…Normalmente ella no se enojaba, ni con el cretino que tenia enfrente lo hacía. – Dime…¿Cómo les diste vida a los animatronicos?

–Lo dije un millón de veces…No lo sé, solo quería darle un regalo…Su ultimo regalo, ¿Cómo iba a saber que les iba a dar la mismísima vida nuevamente? –Pregunto, Recordando ese momento …y dudo que alguna vez se le valla a olvidar, como cuando les dio vida…Y antes de que se fuera, Escucho su nombre, Bueno, El nombre de "Señorita Marioneta" y al girarse choco con los ojos del Rubio…El cual no se sabía aun si era su hijo, Pero para Puppet…Su Platónico.

–Es como si tú y el conejo ese tuvieran Poderes…–Sonó sospechoso ahora mismo, ¿Poderes? Ni que esto fuera una telenovela de brujas de los 80´

–Aja si, Y ahora hago aparecer una Rana –Hizo la burla moviendo su dedo y apuntado contra un rincón, Y como era de esperarse no pasó nada.

–…Idiota

–Te dice a ti–Se giró y salió de la habitación, era obvio para que ¿No? Para dejar de molestar a la sombra y para buscar al conejo dorado, Lo encontró apenas salir y lo que vio casi la mata de risa…Springtrap e Shadyn, Suspirando como puros enamorados mirándose uno al otro "–Esto no le va a gustar al Nigga–Pensó la azabache entre risas." No le agradaba cortar el momento pero se acercó y educadamente saludo a la coneja y luego se sentó al lado del dorado. –Te tengo que hacer una pregunta…

–…¿Acaso me as perdonado? –Pregunto esperanzado el dorado, Pues como dice el dicho "Pasado Pisado" y si, ahora mismo se arrepentía por todo el mal causando en vida y quería ser perdonado. Pero su esperanza se fue al ver a la contraria negar con la cabeza. –…¿Entonces?

–…Han pasado unos casos Muy-Muy-Muy…Raros en la pizzería desde tu llegada…No te echo la culpa pero en serio necesito que paren, ¿Crees que puedas ayudarlos? ¿Ayudarme? –Pregunto, Esperando una clara respuesta del conejo.

–…¿Me perdonaras si lo hago? –Pregunto algo tímido por alguna razón, Mientras que por debajo de la mesa la conejita oscura le tomaba la mano.

–Lo hago, te lo juro…Por Lance. –El conejo levanto sus orejas y asintió con una sonrisa honesta, Pero...Hablando de roma, Unas manos pasaron por el cuello de la azabache por detrás, Exaltando un poco a la chica, Ya que un brazo le tapo los Ojos.

Para luego escuchar un –¿Quién soy? –Tan dulce que era difícil no saber quién era ese, Se trataba de su osito doradito, Y si, Solamente su Osito según ella…De hecho, Un día que navegaba por internet vio una imagen "Golden X Mangle" y como alma que lleva el diablo fue a gritarle a Mangle cosas como "¡Es mi hombre!" "¡Ojala te venga con 6 chicos y te deje tirada!" Todo para luego recordar que Mangle era lesbiana…

–¿Mi Osito mordelón? –Pregunto mientras intentaba no reír a la acción del otro, Le destapo los ojos y cuando la azabache se giró le fue robado algo, Un beso por parte del contrario quien luego del sonrojo de su novia la abrazo.

–¿Andas de detective, Muñeca? –Pregunto con ese Pronombre que prácticamente volvía loca de amor a la azabache, O menor…De altura eso sí.

–¿No te cansas de llamarme así? –Pregunto con una risa y el sonrojo en sus mejillas, Mientras se abrazaba al brazo de su Novio con suavidad y cariño. Mientras, no olvidemos a los dos conejos aquellos que se miraban y se sonrojaban, pensando en hacer lo que hacían esos dos pero eran demasiado tímidos, pero con suerte Springtrap paso su brazo por atrás de Shadyn poniéndola más roja que antes.

–No, Porque es lo que eres…Ni las modelos se alcanzan con tu belleza–Menciono besando la frente de la azabache que se abrazaba más a él, Pues había olvidado que los conejos estaba presentes y ella sabía que acercándose más a él conseguiría que le diera el cariño que necesitaba..." –Necesito cariño ahora, Fue tu culpa por llamarme así–Pensó."

–Quiero jugar contigo a nuestro juego preferido pero tengo trabajo, además, estamos en Público, ¿Segura que luego el pervertido soy yo? –Rio haciendo esa pregunta, Mientras que al razonar a su pregunta escondió su cabeza en el pecho contraria ocultando lo roja que estaba a pedir eso y justamente en Público. – Hermosa Pervertida me salió la nena…Pero si quieres hoy juegas con Marcelo–Menciono levantando usa ceja coqueto, lo que rápidamente entendió la azabache y respondió con un silencio y con un sonrojo casi en toda la cara ya.

–¡P-Pervertido! –Recibió una risa y un beso en los labios, para luego con una sonrisa ver como el Rubio se marchaba, casi llevándose la pared puesto por culpa de ver a su muñeca. – Bobito…–Rio para luego levantarse y no ver a los conejos "–Maldición…¿Dónde se habrán ido?"

Los meses pasaron y el Mismísimo Freddy, Olvidando el tema de las cosas raras, Había propuesto y juego entre los Olds y los Toys, Unos juegos que tenían que Unirlos…Pues como escuchan, Puede ser…Que Golden y Puppet salgan a escondidas…Ya que los Toys y Los Olds no se llevan tan bien que digamos, Pero esos juegos probablemente los Uniría y los haría amigos.

Un día cualquiera, Luego de hablar con Mangle e tomar un Té con ella, Puppet se fue a la Prize Corner como podía, ya que la noche anterior…Había jugado con Marcelo por asi decirlo, Y Golden siempre la ayudaba e dormía con ella cuando eso pasaba, Se ponía a los pies de la caja y ponía su sombrero en la cara, Y de Ley no dormía toda la noche por si Puppet necesitaba algo, pero cuando llegaron a la Prize Corner empezaron a escuchar una voz que llegaba desde la ventilación. Bueno, dos voces…Y una de esas erizo hasta al Rubio, Y valla que era muy Difícil asustar al Oso.

–No…¡Atrás! –Reconocieron la voz del Conejo dorado que hablaba con un leve Temor en su tono de hablar.

–Oh Por favor…Tu sabes que pronto serás yo y yo seré tu…–La voz esta era una de un Niño menor, Muy tretica…No como la de BB y la de JJ.

–Atrás…Tu solo eres mi Imaginación…Tu no existes…Esto debe ser un Sueño…–Menciono mientras se escuchaba unos pasos, Mientras que regresando con los Tortolos se abrazaban uno al otro, Rezando porque Springtrap estuviera jugando.

–…No, Querido…Ahora y para siempre…¡Yo existió! ¡Tú no existes! –Luego de eso se escuchó un grito desgarrador por parte de Springtrap.

Los días pasaron y competición se acercaba velozmente, Pero con algún Cambio…Springtrap se había unido a los Toys y quería competir, Pero lo más extraño era su actitud…Se comportaba muy Egoísta, Muy Gruñón y maldito…Vamos, "Corrupto" por así decirlo. Un día recibió una llamada de Puppet que quería que fuera con ella para hablar de Inmediato, Las competición casi empezaba para entonces y los Niños que habían visto a ver estaban emocionados para ver quién lo iba a lograr.

–¿Qué te paso ese día? –Pregunto cruzada de brazos Apoyada contra la pared viendo con una mueca de enojo al Conejo dorado, Tenia curiosidad y preocupación por saber que le había pasado…Hasta no hablaba con Shadyn y la trataba mal, Como si no quisiera saber nada de ella, Y Puppet sabe por lo que pasaba la Conejita y no loca dejaría que el Oso Negro aprovechara y Si, Puppet Shippeaba por así decirlo a Shadyn con Springtrap.

–¿Sabes que me paso?...Abrí los ojos y volví a la viejo Gloria de Freddy Fazbear Pizza…¡Donde no éramos amigos de los niños! ¡Donde matábamos cuando queríamos! ¡Y no éramos inútiles como ahora! –Grito, Haciendo recordar a Puppet como el Primer Restaurante cerro por un acontecimiento "Especial"…Una muerte mejor dicho.

–No dejare que cierren el Restaurante por alguien como tu… ¿Me escuchas? –Pregunto enojada, Mientras que el contrario rio y negó con el dedo. En ese momento Puppet miro los Ojos de aquel Conejo, Los cuales brillaban con una alta intensidad y noto algo que no había notada hasta ahora, Su estatura era menor de lo normal, Tanto que no se había dado cuenta de que se había agachado para hablar con él, Rápidamente Puppet sintió sus Ojos ardes y se los cubrió con mucho dolor, Mientras que el Conejo se retiraba de ese Lugar, Listo para la competencia y sabiendo lo que acababa de hacer.

A la Azabache aun le dolían los ojos, Sentía un fuego intenso dentro de sus Pupilas y casi lloraba del dolor…Sintió un abrazado cálido y cuando intento ver vio a Golden algo borroso, No podía ver con claridad, De hecho, Ya no podía ver completamente nada…Acaso…¿Se había quedado ciega Temporalmente? ¿Cómo pudo a ver pasado eso? Los Juegos ya casi empezaban y ella no podría hacer nada en ese estado…La mayor idea de los Toys era de que jugara, Pero Golden a Gritos y Enojado logro que no jugara, Era Obvio que se iba a lastimar si no veía nada, Así que se sentó y empezó a escuchar como jugaban todos, Escuchaba Risas, Pasos, Risas Macabras, Ale-…Un momento, ¿Qué era eso que acaba de escuchar?...

–¿Quién anda ahí? – Pregunto al escuchar la risa a su lado prácticamente, Sentía una presencia a su lado y se empezaba a asustar un poco…Así que se alejaba, el problema era que como no veía nada no sabía si se alejaba o se acercaba, ¿Acercar a qué? A su mismísima sombra que esta manifestada en una forma de Puppet…Pero casi destrozada, Era como un Fantasma…Phantom Puppet ¿Quizás?

–Oh Tranquila…Soy tu amiga–Menciono ese Fantasma mientras tenía una sonrisa sádica en el rostro, la cual obviamente no pudo observar Puppet así que no se preocupó, Lo único que le habrá asustado era la voz de aquella mujer, Era Tétrica…Como la que hablaba con Springtrap. – Y quiero que TU ganes esta competición...Sé que querías jugar para ganar y hacerte amigos de los Olds…–Suena un poco mal cuando lo dicen, Ya que era verdad…Ella quería ganarle a los Olds para que acepten que salga con Golden, Pero…El problema es que ella nunca se lo había comentado a nadie, Ni siquiera Golden lo sabía.

–…¿Cómo sabes todo eso?... –Pregunto sorprendida.

–Y te lo digo de verdad…nosotros también queremos ganar…–Menciono la Fantasma mientras que a su lado aparecían los demás Fantasma, Phantom Freddy, Phantom BB y más, Pero su plan no era hacer Amigos…Querían hundir a la Pizzería en la ruina, En una Pizzería donde todo fuera tinieblas y maldad…Como ellos lo son. – Así que necesitamos tu ayuda para lograrlo…Eres…Como una de nosotros…–Menciono con una de su sonrisa de Oreja a Oreja.

–…¿Cómo ustedes? –Pregunto intentando asimilar lo que pasaba en ese momento, Sin darse cuenta que se había parado y empezaba a retroceder.

–Solo tienes que eliminar tus Recuerdos y ser como Nosotros completamente…Solo…Elimina el Listo. –Menciono señalando el listón que ataba su cabello, El Listón que se le fue regalado en Vida propia por su Hijo…Por su propio Hijo y Novio, ¿Acaso se lo tenía que pensar para responderle?

–Nunca…

La Fantasma hizo una mueca de sorpresa y de tristeza al mismo tiempo, Solo por un rato para luego sonreír con esa sonrisa que helaba la sangre quien la viera y empezara a caminar alrededor de ella mientras cantaba–Me doy cuenta que eres muy extraña, No cualquiera en la Pizzería piensa así…Aquí no hay nadie igual que tú, Puede que una tal vez dos…Pero de pronto ya no están y es en un…¡Tris! –Chasqueo los dedos sonriendo con su maldita sonrisa que por lo visto nunca se le borraba de la cara.

Mientras ella cantaba, sus compañeros se acercaban haciendo el coro de la canción por lo visto. – Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh…Oh, wuh-oh-wuh….

La Fantasma empezó a observar sus uñas y en algunas se limpia la suciedad mientras seguía con la canción. – Ahora, entiendo que tú tienes tus reservas…– Del coro se escuchó "oh-wuh" – Dificil es pensar como haces tú…–"oh-oh-oh-oh" – Y si no ganamos ya…Me temo que remedio no hay, ¡Pues tu conteo terminara!

–Oh, Wuh-oh-wuh…Oh, Wuh-Oh-Wuh…–Los Phantoms empezaron a rodearla mientras la "Líder" por así decirlo se quedaba parado observando el espectáculo con ganas de reír, Viendo la expresión de Puppet…Era puro temor, Y no la culpen…¿Cómo se sentirían si eso les pasara a ustedes? – Suelta la magia, suelta la magia….Sí perdemos, tu culpa es…. ah, ah-ah-ah….Todos la usan, tal vez abusan …..Ah-ah-ah….¿Por qué no usarla también?...Oh, Wuh-oh-wuh oh, wuh-oh-oh..

Se Cruzó de Brazos la pelinegra Jefa y se acercó mientras sus compañeros se detenían y se quedaban prácticamente congelados al escuchar la voz de su líder. – Di Poder –"Poder…"– o dile Magia –"Magia.." – Si Perdemos es Tragedia –"Tragedia.." – Y También lo que no vas a aprender….–" oh-oh-oh-oh" – No Habrá otra oportunidad, Sé que te arrepentirás…¿No crees que Entender la Magia vale más? –Se calló cruzándose de brazos mientras que los demás giraban nuevamente alrededor de La pobre Azabache que pedía que se callen más entre lágrimas, Pues en su cabeza ya se cansaba de escuchar la canción que cantaban y…La canción de la caja de música.

–Oh, Wuh-Oh-Wuh, Oh, Wuh-oh-Wuh…Suelta la Magia, Suelta la magia…¿Qué más da? No hay amistad…Lo que importa - en todo esto…Ah-ah-ah…¡Es que la Pizzería una pesadilla será! Oh,Wuh-oh-Wuh Oh, Wuh-Oh-Wuh

La Líder de los Fantasma apareció por detrás de Puppet y la toma de los hombros para cantarle entre susurros en la oreja–Lo que sugiero es muy simple…En todo tienes que ganar, Y tu deseas aprender de la magia…¡Que encerrada esta! –Le arrebato el listón del cabello y se los dejo en las manos, Ese Listón tan Blanco y tan puro…Que ahora era bañando por algunas lágrimas de la Marioneta– Lo que todos Pues queremos, lo que por Ley nunca debió cambiar…Pues las pesadillas ganaran…Y el…¡Reino del Terror existirá!

Puppet empezó a caminar hasta a los Olds y los Toys Mientras aun escuchaban la caja Musical que se apegaba a la canción que cantaban todos los Phamtoms–Suelta la magia, suelta la magia….Sí perdemos, un crimen será Y ganaremos, si tu comienzas ah-ah-ah….De ti depende…¿perder o ganar? –El coro se dividió, Empezaron a cantar los chicos– Suelta la Magia, Libérala Ya…–Y Luego las chica– Suelta la Magia, Libérala ya…

La Azabache tomo el Listón y empezó a descocerlo principalmente, Mientras que el cielo se había nublado…Y si, los Juegos eran al aire libre, Todos los jóvenes escuchaban la canción que cantaban pero no veían quien la cantaba…La forma masculina de Puppet, Marionette, El único que sabía la relación entre Puppet y Golden llamo a Golden y le señalo a su madre, Golden empezó a tener los Ojos lagrimosos al ver como el Listón era Rompido…Pero pudo notar algo atrás de ella y empezó a correr a su dirección. – Si la Libero…Sé que voy a aprender…–"Suelta la Magia, Libérala ya…Suelta la magia, Libérala ya"

Desde los parlantes se escuchaba como Freddy empezaba a hablar por el Micrófono– Todos los equipos Listos…

La azabache ya rompía mas el Listón mientras que un fuerte Viento era convocado por las nubes, las nubes más negras que pudo a ver jamás– Ganar los Juegos depende ahora de mi... –"Suelta la Magia, Libérala Ya…Suelta la Magia, Libérala ya…"– Y…¿Qué puertas se abrirán para mí? –" Suelta la Magia, Libérala Ya…Suelta la Magia, Libérala Ya…"

Toy Freddy levanto su mano para iniciar el último juego de la competencia, el definía todo…Mientras regresando con Puppet, Sus lágrimas caían como si de una cascada fuesen…Golden ya casi llegaba, estaba no a más de 30 pasos de ella…Pero todo cambio cuando Puppet empezó a sonreír mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas…–El Ultimo evento, El que define todo…Empieza…

–Si…Quiero entender por fin como vida les di…–"Suelta la Magia, libérala Ya….Suelta la Magia, Deja que salga…Suelta la Magia…Deja que salgo…"– …–De un Tirón, de un Solo tirón rompió completamente el Listón "¡Ahora!" …Todo se volvió oscuridad por un momento, nadie observaba nada…Solo se veían unos Ojos blancos que lentamente se volvían más brillantes y como se escuchaban Gritos desgarradores de dolor de la Joven Marioneta, Y como vino la oscuridad se fue, Dejando ver la ropa rota de la Azabache…El Listón o una parte de este estaba atado en su brazo derecho y la pintura de su cara era negra, Menos las mejillas de antes que ahora no aparecían en esta, Su máscara como retoque tenia dientes igual que ella…

La azabache observo como el Rubio se acercaba cada vez más a ella y decidió detenerlo– No des…Ni un paso más. –Golden se paró a centímetros de ella, Mientras ella sonreía mostrando sus dientes afilados.

–Por favor Amor, No hagas esto…Regresa a la normalidad, regresa a mí –Este la intento abrazar pero fue parado nuevamente por la azabache.

–¿De verdad esperabas que me quedara sentada mientras los demás disfrutaban de los juegos? –Pregunto, Aun no podía ver…De hecho, Ahora mismo era completamente Ciega, Solo se guiaba por las muestra de calor que generaban los cuerpos, Tanto como Humanos e Animatronicos. – Solo Puedo a ver un ganador en estos Juegos…Y esa Ganadora…¡Seré Yo! –Dijo mientras una Neblina intensa dominaba aquel lugar, Dejando a la vista ver sombras maliciosas, Sombras que si no fueran por la tintura de su cara no tendrían Expresiones algunas, Por lo visto ella tenía el control sobre esas sombras o mejor Dicho…Pesadillas- ¡Jajajajajajajajaja!

–¡Puppet, No puedes seguir haciendo esto! –El azabache se acercó a ella, Ella era una hermana para él y no dejaría que se convirtiera en eso justamente. – ¡Se por lo que estás pasando! ¡Te crees poderosa porque crees que puedes hacer todo lo que quieras sin importar si dañas a los demás! A mí me pasaba lo mismo y lo sabes…hasta que Conocí a Goldie…¡Quiero que detengas esto ahora! –Ordeno Marionette mientras que su cabello se movía con el tiempo. Mientras que la contraria recordaba que había escuchado quien era el que iba ganando en los Juegos.

–Fredbear…O Goldie, como sea…No quieres quitarme el Lugar de Ganadora, ¿Cierto? –Pregunto Ignorando al menor y acercándose al Rubio con la mecha rosa lentamente. Llamándolo Fredbear por Burla.

–Puppet…No quiero enfrentarme a ti, Debes parar esta Locura…Esta no eres tu y Lo sabes, Debes parar de una vez y regresar todo a la normalidad…

–…¿Puppet? ¿Quién se llama Puppet? ¡Yo me llamo…Nightmarionne! –Todos se callaron escuchar cómo se llamaba ahora la azabache, Mientras que algunos Niños empezaban a llorar por las pesadillas y por la mis misma marioneta…O mejor dicho, Titiritera ahora mismo, Controlando las pesadillas y muy Pronto las almas de los Animatronicos.

–¡No digas eso! –Bruscamente, Pues era la única manera de controlarla, Golden agarro la Mano de Nightmarionne y la abrazo, Mientras resistía los arañazos de esta misma por intentar zafarse del agarre.

–¿¡Que haces Golden!? ¡Aléjate de ella! ¡Es Peligrosa! –Chillaron los olds, Y los Toys por preocupación a lo que estaba pasando solo se quedaron con la boca abierta y casi llorando, la mujer que los había hecho adaptarse a su nueva vida estaba lastimando a su propio Hijo y quería destruir todo por así decirlo.

–¡No! –Grito Golden, Las uñas de la azabache ya se no soltarían a Rubio, ya estaban incrustadas en él.

–¡Sabemos que es tu madre pero Ven aquí! –gritaron todos ahora sí, Hasta los guardias de seguridad que fueron a ver que toda vallara bien, Golden se puso a pensar y al final lo decidió…

–¡No lo hago porque es mi Madre! ¡Lo hago porque es mi Novia! –Grito, Para que luego del grito todo el viento parara y las pesadillas desaparecieran como por arte de magia…El viento envolvió a la dulce pareja para luego dejar paso al radiante sol e irse, Dejando ver como la Luz solar iluminaba a los Tortolos, Golden todo lastimado en el Suelo besando a Puppet quien estaba solamente con el pelo suelo, Desde ese día Olds y Toys se llevan bien, Se habían dado cuenta que tenían mucho en común, Demasiado si ponemos a Bonnie y a Bonbon…Nightmarionne quedo en el pasado, Pero al verse al espejo…Puppet siempre observa a Nightmarionne, Desde ese día a los guardias de seguridad se les aconsejo darle cuerda a la caja de música…Siempre y cada noche...


End file.
